Happy birthday Tori
by casey and lily fan
Summary: PRNS-At the end of ep 27 Shane's karma part 2, Tori makes a wish. What was that wish ? Hunter finds it out when they are at the beach in the evening, but what happens between them ?


Disclaimer: I do not own them.

A/N: Another little one-shot of my favorite couple :D enjoy people.

**Happy birthday Tori**

It was almost midnight in Blue Bay Harbor, but Tori was still on the beach. She sat in the sand thinking: _"Today was also __**the**__ day of the year. Dustin is orange, another monster attacked the earth, Kelzacks screwed up my party and stuff. But after all it was still a great day. We saved the world, I've got another cake from Shane and I'm on the beach. If only my wish could come true, then this was the best day of the year. But how big is the chance I'll see him again before midnight. One out of ten ?"_

"**BOE !**"

"Aaaah!", Tori screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping up and kicking the man that stood behind her in the ribs.

The man fell on the sand with a big thud.

"Tori, was that really needed ?", the guy said looking to her, pushing him up.

"Hunter ?", Tori asked sitting down next to him. "I'm so sorry ! But why did you sneaked up on me ?"

"I didn't ! I'm standing here already four minutes, but you didn't notice me.", the crimson ranger explained lifting the side of his shirt, revealing a dark bruise that started to form.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hunter !", Tori exclaimed touching the spot.

Wincing in pain he tried to smile: "Don't mind about it, I'll be fine!"

Dropping his shirt, Hunter asked: "What are you doing here ? It's almost twelve O' clock."

"Thinking about today." , the blue ranger replied simply looking to the sea.

"In a good way or a bad way ?"

"The two. But what are you doing here ?" , Tori asked looking to him.

"Dustin called me. He said that you didn't looked happy when you dropped him and Shane off. He thought that I could make you happy, because we always fight. So I looked for you at the only place I could think of.", Hunter answered with a grin.

"Oh, I'm happy, it's just I thought this birthday would be more fun. It's the first time I celebrate it with Cam, Blake and you.", she said with a smile.

"Come here !", Hunter told her, stretching his arm out.

"What why ?", Tori asked surprised.

"Just come over here!"

"O…kay ?", the water ninja said a little bit confused. She shuffled next to Hunter laying her head on his right shoulder, while he hold her tightly.

"Tori, I know this wasn't exactly the best day of the year, but you need to be happy. We saved the world again and you have a birthday.", Hunter told her. "I don't know when I'm born, or when the Bradley's adopted me. All I know is that I'm twenty year old. Blake and my parents took us when we were little. In the adoption center we were already best friends, so no one could separate us. They took us together, or they didn't take us. When the Bradley's came, we were so happy that they didn't tried to separate us. We went to or new home and that's all that I can remember. Till you know their death."

"Wow Hunter, I don't know what to say.", Tori said honestly looking up to him.

"Just promise, you won't tell anybody what I just said. Even Blake doesn't know it. He can't remember much from when we were little and I don't like to talk about it." , Hunter explained looking to her.

"I promise."

The two rangers sat there silent for a long time watching to the sea, till Hunter broke the silence.

"Tori, what was your wish ?"

"My wish was spending time on the beach with the person I like.", she explained looking back up to him.

"Oh, so Dustin better send Blake didn't he ?" , the crimson ranger answered disappointed.

"No."

"Wait what ?" , he asked confused.

"Hunter, I like Blake as much as I like you ! We are friends, best friends.", Tori told him with a smile.

"I like you too Tor. You're not a tomboy like Shane says. You're a beautiful girl, that can beat the shit out of everyone."

Laughing the water ninja replied: "Thanks! You're not that brooding as everyone thinks. You're sweet and concerned."

"Thanks, only Blake knows me like that. And now you know me like that too.", Hunter answered squeezing her shoulder slightly.

The two ranger sat like that a long time, before falling asleep.

_The next morning._

"Dude where is Tori ?", Dustin asked when they were in ninja ops.

"I don't know bro, when was the last time you heard something from her ?", Shane asked.

"Yesterday evening when she dropped us of at Storm Chargers.", the still orange colored goof replied.

"Yeah I can't find Hunter either.", Blake said thinking.

"Well I found them.", sounded Cam's voice. He turned to them from his computer, pointing to the screen.

The three others came to him. Looking to the screen a smile formed on everyone's face expect Blake's.

On the screen you saw Hunter and Tori laying on the beach asleep. Hunter holding Tori tightly, while she was snuggled up in his chest.

"I told you they had thing for each other !", Dustin exclaimed pointing to the screen. " After that fried chicken incident."(A/N: that's from my other T/H one-shot, if you want to read it. The name is in the A/N below.)

"Okay I agree!", Shane told his friend, " But I think it's time to wake them up."

Nodding Blake and Dustin followed him out of the ops.

_At the beach_

"Ready guys ?", Shane whispered holding a bucket with water in his hand.

The other two nodded holding also a bucket in their hands.

" 3, 2, 1, now !"

The three ranger threw the sea water on their friends, who waked up immediately.

Tori looked up noticing she still lay against Hunter. Turning red she pushed herself up as quick as possible. Hunter noticing it too, did the same.

"Was that really needed ?", Hunter screamed to his friends.

"Well ?" , Blake started before noticing his brother look. "Dustin, Shane I think it's time to run."

The two other looked to the crimson ranger and knew their buddy was right.

"Run!", they yelled running away as fast as they could.

Hunter smiled before turning to Tori. Helping her up he laughed: "Ready to get them ?"

"Of course !", Tori smiled.

"Oh yeah before I forgot: Happy Late birthday Tori !", Hunter said with a soft smile before running off.

"_Maybe yesterday wasn't so bad. My wish came true-being with Hunter on the beach-and like I said before; we saved the world. For now that's or main task and there are coming more birthdays. So I have plenty of chances to celebrate them like I want, but till now; is this the best birthday ever.", _Tori thought with a smile before helping Hunter chasing their friends.

_**The end**_

A/N: I know it sounds cheesy, but I hope you guys liked it. Please check my other Tori/Hunter one shot please. It calls 'Fried chicken from the heart' and is also flirting like this. And as last please review, favorite/follow Thanks :D


End file.
